


Little Red

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Family, Multi, Rai has a daughter here, cuteness, friendships, noblesse - Freeform, there is no romantic relationship except for seira, with Frankenstein but not like what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: Frankenstein decided to adopt a child, a little girl whom he call "Lily". Together with his master and his other "kids", he try to keep a "low profile life".





	

     Little Lily, with her fingers curled up and mouth slightly open, sleeping peacefully in her father's arms. Her body's temperature is a little bit too high, and for many times this night, she would move about uncomfortably in her father's arms, even though she refused to let his father put her on her own bed. She would hum peacefully when her father rub her back to calm her down. 

     " Master, let me take care of her. It's been hours. It's almost dawn. " said Frankenstein rather awkwardly. 

     Rai glances down at the black haired little girl in his arms, and shakes his head. " No. " he said simply. 

     " Would you.... " Frankenstein glances up at the clock just above his head. " The school will start in a couple of hours, sir. Would you like a cup of tea, then ? " 

     " I can't drink. " replied Rai. " She will fall. " 

     " Then please allow me to take care of her ? " 

     " No. " said Rai simply, rather stubbornly.  

    Sighing, Frankenstein nodded in defeat. " Very well, Master. " 

   

~ 

     " What's for breakfast ? " asked Tao as he walking towards the kitchen counter. He's still wearing his pajamas, a simple black shirt and a long black pants. 

     " Air. " replied M21 rather bitterly. " Except, if you could cook... ? " 

     " Yeah, sure. Let me just gonna boil one of my computer. " smirking, Tao rub his neck sheepishly. " Where's Seira ? Where's Boss ? " 

     " Perhaps he's taking care of Lily. But i have no idea where Seira is. Sleeping, perhaps ? She usually wakes up early... " replied M21. 

     " It's not like she needs sleeping, anyway. But still, i'm curious. " said Tao as he started checking his phone and walking towards the living room, lazily and without taking his eyes off of his phone. " Perhaps i could call them. " 

     " It's ridiculous, we live in the same house. Let me just text you the next time i tell you when's your turn to clean the house, then. " 

     Takeo later join in, and the three of them started to realize that the house is too awfully quiet.

     " Hey, perhaps we could check Boss's room ? " said Tao. 

     " Hm, i don't want to. He's Boss. " said Takeo. 

     " But he's nice. So.... " said Tao. 

     " No. " both M21 and Takeo answered. 

     " Whatever. We should get ready for work, with or without breakfast. " 

 

~ 

     

     


End file.
